Craziest of the Seven
by bearyizzy
Summary: Mari Walker goes to Camp Green Lake to visit her mom every summer. This summer, she gets to work as a counselor, of sorts. Making this the craziest summer out of he seven years shes been going. T for slight swearing and for safety. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm back. If you follow my profile, you may have noticed that I deleted my other 2 stories. This was because I wasn't proud of them and they were super all over the place. But I'm not going to let that stop me! So lets get into it!**

Hey. I'm Marianne. This is tth estory of my seventh summer at Camp Green Lake. Before you ask, no this is not a romantic book, all of the boys at the camp are basically my brothers. But before we get too deep into it, I'll tell you about myself.

Well..you already know but my name is Marianne Jane Walker, but I go by Mari.

Yes that makes me theWarden's daughter.

I don't have red hair, it's worse.

I'm _blonde_.

I'm sixteen and a half ( yes the half doescount.)

I'm five foot five.

I normally wear a cropped hoodie, denim shorts and Nikes ( with mismatched socks of course. Duh!)

Cheez-its are my absolute favorite food.

Reading, watching YouTube and ice skating take up most of my time.

It pisses me off when people litter, don't know how to park, treat people like dirt (just because they have authority over them. I'm talkin' to you, mean teachers.)

My three favoritesongs are

Real Nasty by CB (descretion is advised)

2\. 7/11 by Beýonce

3\. Sleeping With a Friend by Neon Trees

I hate asparagus and hot dogs (unless they are charred on a grill to perfection.)

Well I think thats it for now, see you around.

 **Did ya like it? Leave a review telling me what you liked and didn't like. Speaking of reviews, I won't update stories if tthey don't have any reviews. We all know the feeling of not knowing wether to continue our not because there's no reviews. But anyway, I was thinking that I could have a question at the end of every chapter? So for the first question, Would you like to see questions every chapter? Comment 'yay' for more, or comment 'nay' if you don't want chapter questions. Later pineapple peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Welcome to chapter 2. Here we will get into the story.**

"Kate. Stop being so emotional. You've been my best friend since I've started doing this."

Kate was seriously the most emotional person I've ever met, but I loved her like a sister.

" Y-yeah, but I don't want to spend another summer with my little brothers!"

" At least you have siblings to spend time with. And you have the best brothers. And the best family. "

" Sure..."

 _Damn her and her sarcasm._

I gave Kate one final hug and then climbed the steps onto the bus. I waved hi to the bus driver and the gaurd, who gave me a puzzled look.

 _He must be new._

 **time skip to dinner at CGL**

" You will treat Miss Walker with respect and not treat ..."

Mr. Sir was giving the speech about how all the boys would treat me like a lady and not a piece of sex. Which was probably hard for them because as I stood near the entrance in a mint green short-sleeved shirt, tied on the side, with mid thigh jean shorts, I honestly felt exposed. I could feel everyone checking me out. I wasn't dressed very revealing and I felt like a hooker on a NYC sidewalk.

This'll be fun fucking summer.

 **Sorry for the short update... I thnk its shorter than the first chapter. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think so ffar. Bye.**


	3. Discontinued

**Hii... so this story is being discontinued because I haven't touched it in so long that I don't have interest in it anymore. But I published a new story called Lyric. Its also a Holes fanfic so you can check it out if you want, the plot is also kind of similar to this one. Girl goes to stay with mom at CGL yada yada. But the new story that I published is different, I promise. This story will still be up, just not updated anymore. Why? Because some things about this were actually kind of good... but maybe one day I will have some inspiration to finish this story.**


End file.
